


Avengers Kart

by Awerka



Series: Avenger One Shots Assemble [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Mario Kart, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought it was a good idea for the Avengers to come and get to know you. How wrong you turned out to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Kart

"You would truly enjoy the company of my brother."

Thor was bellowing at you from on top of your coffee table. He had won the last round of Mario Kart which had turned out even more brutal then any of the other games you'd played so far that night. You aren't sure it was ever a good idea to invite these lot around to play video games.

"For a change I agree. If I wasn't having so much fun I'd say you'd found a new and impressive form of torture." Natasha said through a fat lip that she'd obtained, by pure accident, earlier in the night.

"I like this game," Thor smirked nodding his head before bellowing "ANOTHER ROUND!"

Everyone sighed and looked at Thor. They were all tired. Steve was sat next to you completely lost staring at the Wii remote in his hand. "I'm not sure I get it. I think that might be me for the night." Thor looked at him with that never tiring smile "come now, it is barely dark outside. Another round, or are you worried you shall lose again." Taunting never worked on Steve, he was too innocent for it, he hadn't even wanted to join you all but you and Natasha had dragged him along. "Now, now Princess lets not go upsetting grandad shall we? You can't expect him to wake up and be able to win Mario Kart against a God." Tony had found the whole night extremely funny so far, he would. Everyone laughed at his comment as they always did, well everyone but Steve who was still completely confused over why a tiny Italian Plumber was so very important to you. If Tony had attempted to lighten the mood it only made Thor more competitive.

"Well then. Shall we not play some more of that Brothers of Smash?"

A collective scream of no wiped the smile off his face. We were the only people left concious after the last round of Super Smash Bros.

"Come on Steve," Natasha leaned over you and rubbed his leg "one more round then we can go and leave the cleaning to the host." Natasha flashed a grin at you, looking around your room you started to think it might be better to just burn the flat down and start again. Broken bottles lay all over from where Thor had jumped onto the table and knocked them off as he had overtaken Tony in the last corner of the last race, a perfectly timed green shell had made him the victor. There were fresh blood stains still left from when a out of control Wii remote had gone flying and broken Clint's nose. There were takeaway packets all over the floor and a broken plate that had been thrown by Tony in anger. "Thanks Natasha, I appreciate it." You said looking back at the TV as the menu flashed up again. She smiled again "No problem, it was your idea after all."

Fully well knowing it was actually her idea and somehow she'd managed to make you see the good in it you just let it slip.

It had sounded like a good night in, bring the guys around and show them your hobbies. Everyone said they wanted to know more about you as the new member of the team. You hadn't thought that they could make it so... Destructive.

Thor finally jumped down from the table and sat on the other side of Steve. "I am truly sorry for throwing that banana in front of you Kart my friend. If that is what has upset you then I apologise." Steve semi-shrugged. "I'm just not sure why this is so fun?" Thor looked confused. Tony clapped his hands together "Look at it this way, our giant Godly friend of the flowing locks here loves the destruction. I guess you cna't help it living with someone like Loki. You on the other hand, you are the defender of the people, shining knight of the downtrodden. Thor like destructive games, Cap'n Defending Universe in Spandex doesn't like using his red shells...."

Everyone laughed again other then Steve who just looked at me. "And you do this all the time? How can you bare it?" I shrugged "I grew up gaming. These are just party games they are fun to play in groups. I play other games usually." Steve's innocent look told you it was a conversation for another day. "Look, one more game Steve, just to shut Thor up. Then we can finish for the night."

How stupid was that?

Before the race had even began Tony and Thor were up on their feet, Steve was frantically trying to remember what buttons to press and distracted by the testosterone you and Natasha had fallen into silent giggles and weren't paying any attention to the race.

By the end of the first lap Tony was in front once more with the ever competitive Thor just behind him. With a smash Natasha managed to make a difficult turn, she glanced at the lamp and looked at you "expensive?" you sigh "don't worry about it" you reply before she smirks "good, I wasn't about to."

The second lap done and one more to go and Tony had decided to try and put Thor off by attempting to knock him off his feet. Stark was stubborn. No amount of proof that Thor was just stronger then him was going to stop him.

Coming up to the final corner and everyone was so close, in the last few moments Tony once more tried to shove Thor but was sent flying into Natasha's lap, Thor's arm was out of control and ended up swinging around and smacking you in the face. The last man standing and winner of the race was Steve. Not quite as lively as Thor he stood up with a grin on his face "OK NOW I get why this is so fun." He looked around to see Tony being slapped by Natasha, you holding your hand over your now bloody nose and Thor uncharacteristically losing his temper and sending a jolt of lightening into the TV. Everyone stopped, Natasha looked at me "Expensive?" she asked with a cheeky grin. You just shake your head.

Everyone slowly started to leave other then Steve. "Aren't you going with them?" you ask as he helps you with the ice pack over your face "well it doesn't quite seem fair that we make this mess and don't help tidy it." You smile at him "Steve really its not a bother, Natasha is right, I knew you guys would make a mess I don't need help tidying up." He smiled at you faintly "nevertheless I would still like to stay and help."

It took you ours to clean up, afterwards Steve asks for you to show him more games. This was the night you decided never to let anyone, other then maybe Steve, into your flat again.


End file.
